Ada Spider Man di Ryodan
by Azumaya Miyuki
Summary: Ide sarap Kuroro Lucifer untuk menjadikan Spider-Man sebagai anggota dari Gen'ei Ryodan...
1. Chapter 1: Spider Man?

**Ada Spider Man di Ryodan**

_By: Azumaya Miyuki_

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter dan seluruh 'properti' di dalamnya hanyalah milik Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di tengah pagi yang cemerlang, Kuroro Lucifer tengah duduk termenung. Wajahnya kelihatan gelisah bukan kepalang. Sebagai 'kawan' yang baik, Machi lalu mendekatinya.

Machi : Danchou, ada apa gerangan? Kenapa Anda terlihat murung?

Kuroro mendesah singkat.

Kuroro : Aku hanya sedang bingung, Machi. Ubogin dan Pakunoda sudah meninggal dibunuh oleh Kurapika. Dengan begitu, Ryodan pun bagai telah kehilangan dua buah kakinya.

Machi : Lalu?

Kuroro : Aku ingin mencari pengganti mereka.

Machi : Maksud Danchou, Danchou ingin mengumpulkan anggota-anggota baru?

Kuroro : Tepat sekali… Namun aku masih bingung siapa yang pantas untuk menjadi bagian dari Gen'ei Ryodan.

Tiba-tiba Shizuku nimbrung entah darimana…

Shizuku : Gimana kalau kita sebarkan formulir pendaftaran ke orang-orang di jalan, lalu setelah itu kita adakan test untuk menyeleksi mereka.

Kuroro : Bentuk test-nya seperti apa?

Shizuku : Ya ujian tertulis… Pake pensil 2B… (innocent)

Machi : Lu gila ya? Itu mah ujian untuk masuk sekolah!

Shizuku : E? Kok lu marah-marah sih sama gw? Memangnya tadi gw bilang apaan? (langsung lupa ingatan)

Kuroro & Machi : *menepuk jidat masing-masing*

Shizuku : Kok malah nepuk jidat? Gw jadi bingung ama lu berdua! (beranjak dari situ)

Machi : Syukurlah Shizuku sudah pergi… (menghela napas)

Lalu…

Shalnark : Danchou, pinjem TV ama DVD player yah! (menggeret televisi dan segala perangkatnya dari kamar Kuroro)

Kuroro : Mau ngapain?

Feitan : Ini… kami berdua mau nonton film baru. Katanya seru abis!

Kuroro : Apa judulnya?

Shalnark & Feitan : *kompakan* SPIDER-MAN!

Machi : *menendang Feitan dan Shalnark* Itu mah film lama, dodol!

Shalnark : Jangan ngamuk dong! Kita 'kan nggak tau… abisnya tukang jual DVD-nya bilang kayak gitu…

Machi : Mau aja lu ditipu tukang jual DVD bajakan! Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Twilight Series pesanan gw mana?

Feitan : Nih! (memberikan satu bungkusan plastik kresek ke tangan Machi)

Machi : Asyiiiikkk… gw mau nonton dulu deh di tempatnya Hisoka. Bye, bye! (ngeloyor pergi)

Shalnark : Hah… hati cewek memang sulit ditebak…

Feitan : Betul, betul… (menggangguk)

Kuroro : Ng… judulnya apa tadi? (nampak berminat)

Shalnark : Spider-Man. Danchou mau nonton bareng?

Kuroro : Boleh aja. Gw lagi lumayan bosen soalnya.

Mereka bertiga pun nonton Spider-Man dengan serunya…

Setelah selesai…

Shalnark : Wuah! Film-nya seru abis! Iya 'kan, Fei?

Feitan : Yo'a! Yuk, kita balikin DVD player-nya…

Feitan hendak mengembalikan DVD player kepunyaan Kuroro tersebut… tapi batal karena wajah Kuroro masih nempel di layar televisi…

Feitan : Danchou! Danchou kenapa?

Shalnark : Film-nya udah selesai lho, Danchou…

Namun Kuroro tetap diam tanpa kata (kayak judul lagu siapa gitu…).

Shalnark : Danchou kenapa tuh?

Feitan : Nggak tau. Lagi sarap mungkin.

Dan televisi pun mendarat dengan sukses di kepala Feitan…

Kuroro : I heard you… (dengan suara yang dibuat seseram mungkin)

Shalnark : Hah? Kok kayak lagu yang sering dinyanyikan Machi akhir-akhir ini, ya?

Feitan : Oh! Gw tau lagu itu. Mari kita nyanyikan bersama.

Mereka bertiga lantas langsung nyanyi dengan syahdunya…

_Kenapa 'palaku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu  
__Hingga tukang urut tiap hari nangkring di rumahku  
__Kenapa sakit perut tiap kau tatap aku  
__Selalu ku bolak-balik WC karena itu_

_Kenapa ku mau kabur tiap kau panggil aku  
__Selalu merinding romaku tiap kau sentuh aku  
__Mengapa ku takut karena kau memang mirip hantu  
__Ingin sekali kutonjok tiap kau bisikkan cinta_

_Dasar lu bawel  
__Boy, I kill you (lebay banget)  
__Boy, I hate you (ayam penyet)  
__Boy, I heard you  
__Lu memang bawel  
__Boy, I need you (bayar bakso)  
__Boy, I love you (ngutang dulu)  
__Boy, I heart you…_

Dan author pun kena mutilasi oleh para pecinta SM*SH…

Shalnark : Waw! Mantap juga nih live performance kita…

Feitan : Bikin boyband yuk?

Kuroro : Kalian ini kenapa sih?

Shalnark : Danchou yang 'kenapa'! Pakai acara nempelin muka di kaca televisi! Rabun yah?

Kuroro : Enggak. Aku cuma lagi mengamati si Spider-Man yang ada di film tadi secara mendetail…

Feitan : Hooo… nggak dapat Kurapika, Spider-Man pun jadi…

Kuroro : Apaan sih! Aku 'kan bukan yaoi!

Shalnark : Hah… semua orang tau kalau Danchou punya hati sama Kura-chan…

Kuroro : *blushing*

Shalnark : Tuh 'kan... (menunjuk wajah Kuroro)

Kuroro : *membuang muka* (muka Kuroro dipinjam author) PLAK!

Feitan : Jadi tadi Danchou kenapa? Kok kayaknya aneh banget waktu ngeliat film-nya…

Kuroro : Tiba-tiba, terpikir olehku suatu ide yang cemerlang nan gemilang…

Shalnark & Feitan : Apa itu?

Kuroro : Aku akan mengajak Spider-Man menjadi anggota Ryodan.

Shalnark : HAH? Nggak salah tuh? Caranya gimana?

Kuroro : Caranya…

Shalnark : Caranya?

Kuroro : …sedang kupikirkan.

Shalnark & Feitan : *gubrak!*

Kuroro : Aku akan bersemedi selama 7 hari 7 malam di kamar. Jangan ganggu aku dulu.

Shalnark : Kalau ada yang mau ketemu sama Danchou, gimana?

Kuroro : Tergantung siapa dulu orang yang hendak bertemu denganku.

Feitan : Kalau Hisoka yang datang?

Kuroro : Jangan biarkan dia menyentuh kamarku. Usir dia keluar.

Shalnark : Kalau Kurapika?

Kuroro : Suruh dia masuk ke kamar. Gembok pintunya dari luar supaya dia nggak kabur.

Feitan : Wah… Danchou ternyata serem juga yah…

Kuroro : Hahaha… aku 'kan cuma bercanda. Sudah ya, aku mau konsentrasi dulu. Goodbye!

Kuroro pun menutup pintu, dan tampaknya tak akan membuka pintu itu untuk tujuh hari ke depan…

Rencana apakah yang tengah dipikirkan Kuroro?

Tunggu saja kelanjutannya! *dilempar batako*

_ to be continued_

* * *

~ Note:

Hey-hey-hoo, minna-san!

Azumaya Miyuki wa (mada) koko ni iru!

Apa kabar? Semoga sehat-sehat selalu.

Pada kesempatan kali ini, saya kembali hadir dengan secuil fanfic yang tak bermutu di hadapan Anda (author digiling).

Dan seperti biasanya, lagi-lagi dengan pair KuroPika andalan saya…

Moga-moga nggak bosan ya minna-san.

Saya mau bercerita sedikit mengenai fanfic ini. Fanfic ini sebetulnya udah lama dibuat, tapi belum terselesaikan. Dari data yang tercatat di komputer saya, fanfic ini mulai dikerjakan pada tanggal 16 Juli 2010. Waw, sudah cukup lama, bukan?

Fanfic ini juga mengandung unsur kebohongan luar biasa yang dibuat oleh author. Pada cerita di atas, Kuroro lagi mencari pengganti anggota Ryodan karena Ubogin dan Pakunoda udah meninggal. Nah, sewaktu Pakunoda meninggal, Judgement Chain telah ditancapkan di jantung Kuroro. Pada situasi ini, Kuroro tidak bisa berbicara dengan anggota Ryodan yang lainnya, kalau dia melanggar maka dia akan mati. Lalu kenapa di fanfic ini Kuroro bisa bebas ngomong dengan Machi dkk.? Jawabannya simpel. Alasan pertama, karena ini adalah fanfic, imajinasi bebas berloncatan ke mana saja tapi kita tetap harus menghormati hak-hak orang lain. Alasan kedua, yah… karena author adalah seseorang yang lemot dalam berpikir dan membuat cerita… (author minta dikuliti hidup-hidup).

Dan semoga humor yang terkandung di dalam fanfic ini tidak terkesan garing… soalnya saya udah lama nggak bikin humor…

And the last request, review please? (seluruh audience melarikan diri)

Terima kasih banyak!

-Azumaya Miyuki-

P.S: Maaf ya kalau seandainya ada yang tersinggung dengan lagu 'I Heart You'-nya SM*SH yang saya plesetkan… hontou ni gomen nasai... tidak ada maksud saya untuk mengejek… jangan bunuh saya ya... *author diikat pakai kawat*


	2. Chapter 2: Tujuh Hari Tanpa Arti

**Ada Spider Man di Ryodan**

_By: Azumaya Miyuki_

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter dan seluruh properti dalamnya (masih) menjadi milik Togashi Yoshihiro. Eh… ngomong-ngomong, beliau selamat nggak sih dalam tsunami Jepang? Ada yang tau kabar mengenai beliau?

* * *

Dan 'semedi' Kuroro selama 7 hari 7 malam pun dimulai.

Banyak sekali hambatan yang mendera, namun author yang ngetik fanfic ini tetap sabar menjalaninya… *lho?*

Bagaimanakah hari-hari Kuroro selama 7 hari ini? Kita lihat yuk…

HARI PERTAMA

Kuroro yang sedang adem ayem di kamarnya tiba-tiba membuka pintu sampai engselnya copot. Hal ini jelas membuat Feitan dan Shalnark yang sedang minum teh sambil berguman 'ho, ho, ho' (mirip siapa tuh?) menjadi kaget bukan kepalang.

Shalnark : Danchou! Apaan sih? Kok kayak orang lagi kesurupan gitu? Sampai keringatan pula!

Feitan : Iya nih… ada apa? Habis ngeliat kecoa, ya?

Shalnark : Atau hantu lewat…

Feitan : Atau orang gila…

Shalnark : Atau Hisoka…

Feitan : Atau daster warisan ibunya Danchou yang warnanya pink?

Kuroro : BUKAN! Bukan itu…

Shalnark : Jadi apa?

Kuroro : Aku hanya ingin tanya…

Feitan : Tanya apa?

Kuroro : Anu…

Shalnark : APA?

Kuroro : Tukang mie ayam udah lewat belum? Aku lapar…

Feitan & Shalnark : *GUBRAK!*

HARI KEDUA

Tukang pintu yang bertugas membetulkan pintu kamar Kuroro yang jebol di hari sebelumnya BARU SAJA angkat kaki dari tempat tersebut. Shalnark dengan berat hati membiarkan gajinya yang tak seberapa dari hasil membantu neneknya berjualan ketoprak untuk membayar biaya perbaikan pintu tersebut. 'Demi Danchou', katanya. Huh… beratnya jadi anak buah di Ryodan…

Namun… semenit kemudian…

JeeDAAAARRRRR!

Lagi-lagi pintu itu jebol… gara-gara didorong paksa oleh Kuroro yang lagi kebelet pengin ke kamar mandi… tinggallah Shalnark yang nangis dengan wajah memelas… kasihan...

HARI KETIGA

Saat Feitan dan Shalnark lagi asyik-asyiknya nonton film di televisi, Kuroro keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di antara mereka berdua.

Kuroro : Shal…? (dengan nada mesra nan aduhai)

Shalnark : Apa sih? (kesal)

Kuroro : Lu masih marah sama gw? Gara-gara duit lu habis buat ngebayarin biaya perbaikan pintu gw?

Shalnark : (pura-pura baca majalah) Danchou pikir aja sendiri!

Feitan : Shal, majalahnya kebalik tuh!

Shalnark : Eh? Iya ya…

Kuroro : Kamu grogi ya karena berdekatan dengan orang seganteng aku?

Shalnark : Iih… Danchou narsis!

Kuroro : Maafin aku ya! Suer deh, nggak bakal aku ulangin!

Shalnark : Benar nih?

Kuroro : Benar! Masa' sih aku bohong?

Shalnark : Ya udah deh… aku maafin…

Kuroro : Nah gitu dong! Shalnark baik deh! (mencubit pipi Shalnark)

Shalnark : Iih… Danchou bisa aja…

Feitan : Kok aku jadi merinding melihat mereka berdua? Hii… (kabur)

Kuroro : Nah… karena kita udah baikan, aku boleh minta tolong nggak?

Shalnark : Minta tolong apa tuh? (firasat buruk)

Kuroro : Aku mau beli tiket konsernya Justin Bieber, tapi aku nggak punya duit. Beli dong buat aku.. plisss?

Shalnark : Ugh…

Dan kocek Shalnark pun kembali terkuras pada hari itu. Kasihan…

HARI KEEMPAT

Shalnark hendak menonton televisi, tapi batal karena keburu diserobot Kuroro. Ketika Shalnark ingin melengos pergi, Kuroro malah memanggilnya.

Kuroro : Hei, Shal! Kok lu malah pergi, sih?

Shalnark : Lagi males aja.

Kuroro : Sini, dong. Ada tayangan bagus nih di TV. Nonton sama gw, yuk!

Shalnark : Ah, serius nih, Danchou? (duduk di samping Kuroro) Apa sih? Apa sih tayangannya? Harry Potter, ya?

Kuroro : Uh-huh! (menggelengkan kepala)

Shalnark : Boys Before Flower? Eragon? Lord of the Rings? Ketika Cinta Bertasbih? Kabhi Kushi Kabhi Gham?

Kuroro : Iih… bukan lho!

Shalnark : Jadi apa, dong?

Kuroro : Cinta Cenat-Cenut… (dengan wajah innocent)

Shalnark : Semprul! Tak sobek-sobek mulutmu! (gebukin Kuroro)

Kuroro : Eeh… awas, dong! Rangga lagi muncul, tuh!

Shalnark : HAH? (garuk-garuk kepala)

HARI KELIMA

Pintu kamar Kuroro tertutup rapat, diplester oleh tulisan 'Dilarang Melintasi Garis Ini' ala lokasi-lokasi TKP. Shalnark yang melihat itu merasa lega, ia berpikir bahwa Kuroro mulai serius memikirkan bagaimana caranya merekrut Spider-Man menjadi anggota Ryodan. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu Kuroro, ia pun tidak jadi memasuki kamar Kuroro.

Padahal sesungguhnya apa yang dilakukan Kuroro di dalam?

Kuroro sedang duduk di depan laptop, menunggu lagu 'Chaiyya-Chaiyya' yang sedang didownload-nya. Ia ingin mengikuti aksi Briptu Norman, menjadi beken karena numpang narsis di YouTube.

HARI KEENAM

Shalnark : Danchou gila, ya? Ini sudah hari keenam dan Danchou belum menemukan ide apapun?

Kuroro : So what gitu lho...

Shalnark : Danchou! Aku serius, nih! (guncang-guncang bahu Kuroro)

Feitan : Lagian lu jadi rada aneh deh, Shal! Kok gw liat malah lu yang jadi antusias dengan persoalan ini, padahal awalnya lu biasa-biasa aja deh kayaknya.

Shalnark : Ya… itu... karena aku berharap Spider-Man bakalan betul-betul jadi anggota Ryodan.

Kuroro : Ntar deh gw cari caranya nanti supaya kita bisa ke Hollywood…

Shalnark : Betul ya Danchou? Aku pengin banget ke sana soalnya! Ya... sekalian refreshing gitu… 'kan kita nggak pernah liburan…

Kuroro : Baiklah Shalnark… tapi sebelum itu... (mengeluarkan kertas dari kantongnya)

Shalnark : *firasat buruk*

Kuroro : Tolong beli dulu keperluan kita untuk sebulan. Untuk uangnya karena aku sedang bokek, pakai dulu uang gajimu ya…

Shalnark : Gaji? Memangnya Danchou pernah menggaji KAMI?

Kuroro : Eh? Nggak pernah, ya? Ya sudah deh… kalau itu pakai aja dulu uang yang dikirim sama emakmu tiap bulan. Oke? (sambil mengacungkan kertas bertuliskan 'DO IT OR DIE!')

Shalnark : Danchou jahat... (nangis sesenggukan di pojok ruangan)

HARI KETUJUH

Bulan purnama, hampir tak tampak sinarnya karena tertutup awan kelam. Shalnark, Feitan, Machi, dan Hisoka sedang duduk santai sambil main kartu. Mereka menunggu gerak-gerik Kuroro yang masih stay cool di kamarnya.

Hisoka : Eh, Kuroro mana sih? Bosen nih nungguin dia nggak keluar-keluar!

Machi : Huh! Padahal gw udah bela-belain datang! Tau nggak, gw padahal lagi ada syuting iklan minyak goreng, tapi gw batalin demi Danchou!

Shalnark : Hah? Minyak goreng?

Machi : Iya! Trus besok gw juga mau syuting sinetron! Pokoknya jadwal gw super padat! Yah… tapi karena gw baik, gw batalin deh itu semua. Gw 'kan setia sama Ryodan…

Feitan : Alah… bilang aja lu mau ketemu sama Spider-Man!

Machi : Eh, kok lu tau sih? (tampang polos)

Hisoka : _Jangan pergi… jangan pergi… jangan kau pergi ku tak ingin sendiri…_ (ngelirik Machi)

Machi : Lu kenal sama dia? (nunjuk Hisoka sambil ngeliat Feitan)

Feitan : Kayaknya gw nggak kenal…

Hisoka : Hiks… teganya kalian…

? : Ada apa sih ini ribut-ribut?

Semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara…

Hisoka : Kurapika!

Kurapika : Yo! Apa kabar semua?

Machi : Ngapain lu di sini? (menatap Kurapika dengan tajam)

Kurapika : Ya suka-suka gw dong! Gw di sini juga karena Kuroro yang minta! Jadi lu nggak usah ikut campur!

Hisoka : Huh… perang dingin di antara sesama wanita…

Sebuah guji antik dari porselen pun secara sengaja mendarat dengan sukses di atas kepala Hisoka.

Kurapika : Berapa kali sih harus gw bilang… GW BUKAN CEWEK!

Machi : Ah, masa' sih? Gw juga sebetulnya ragu lho dengan gender lu…

Kurapika : Gw… cowok kok! Betulan deh, suer!

Hisoka : Nah lho… kok jadi agak meragukan gini yah?

Shalnark : Aduh… udah dong, kasihan itu si Kurapika…

Feitan : Beginilah nasib orang-orang yang kurang kerjaan.

Tiba-tiba tanah bergetar… Shalnark cs. sudah hampir panik karena mengira gempa bumi dan tsunami Jepang datang lagi… namun batal karena ternyata ini semua adalah efek dari kemunculan Kuroro… yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kerennya.

Shalnark : Danchou! Akhirnya! (mata berbinar)

Kuroro : Langit memanggilku, bulan memanggilku, bumi memanggilku, orang-orang memanggilku, tukang bakso memanggilku, tukang es doger memanggilku, para fans mengejarku, tukang batagor menangkapku, tukang rokok menagih utangku, polisi memborgol tanganku, kerumunan massa menghajarku, dan~~

Namun, sutradara memotong kata-kata Kuroro…

Sutradara : CUT!

Kuroro : Ada apa, pak?

Sutradara : Kamu salah baca script, yah? Itu 'kan dialog untuk episode ke -29!

Kuroro : Ha? Masa' sich? (membolak-balik naskah) Wah, script-nya salah fotokopi, nih!

Sutradara : Gitu, ya? Ya udah! Kamu pake punya saya aja… (menunjuk sebuah dialog dalam naskah) Nah, seharusnya yang kamu katakan tadi itu adalah kalimat ini!

Kuroro : Oh, oke… oke…

Sutradara : Kamu bisa ngapalin-nya sekarang, nggak?

Kuroro : Bisa, bisa… tenang aja, Bos!

Sutradara : Ya, kamu harus professional! Soalnya kita nggak mungkin pake peran pengganti!

Kuroro : Iya, pak. Eike mengerti.

Sutradara : Dan waktu syuting kita kagak banyak. Kita harus gantian tempat ini sama Shireen Sungkar dkk. yang lagi syuting sinetron 'Cinta Fitri season 7'!

Kuroro : He-eh, pak. Nih, naskahnya. Saya udah hapal.

Sutradara : Oke, deh. Ayo, semuanya siap?

Para kru : SIAP, COY!

Sutradara : Baik! Camera, rolling, ACTION!

Maka adegan pun diulang...

Kuroro : Langit memanggilku, bulan memanggilku, bumi memanggilku, orang-orang memanggilku. Kenapa semuanya memanggilku? Aku juga tak tahu menahu… Tanyakan sajalah pada tukang babat yang berdiri di sana (nunjuk Hisoka). Namaku Kuroro, dan dengan kekuatan bulan, aku akan menghukummu! (pasang pose ala Sailor Moon).

Sutradara : Wah, hebat, hebat! Oke, Kuroro. Kontrakmu saya perpanjang 2 tahun lagi.

Kuroro : Baiklah, senang berbisnis dengan Anda… (berjabat tangan).

Machi : Sumpah deh… ini cerita apaan sih?

Hisoka : Author sarap… (ngelirik author)

Shalnark : Danchou! Yang bener, dong! Jadi nggak berangkat ke Hollywood-nya?

Kuroro : Ha? Iya Shalnark… kita akan segera berangkat ke sana…

Feitan : Akhirnya! Kita naik apa, Danchou?

Kuroro : Hmm… sayangnya aku belum memutuskan hal itu.

Shalnark cs. : APA?

Kuroro : Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak punya uang.

Shalnark : Danchou ngaco deh...

Kurapika : Jangan-jangan karena masalah ini kamu nyuruh aku buat minta tolong sama Killua… Kamu mau pinjam helikopter pribadi keluarga Zaoldyeck, 'kan?

Machi : Danchou! Kenapa kita harus minjem sama keluarga Zaoldyeck? Bagaimana pun mereka adalah saingan kita dalam dunia bisnis!

Hisoka : Kuro, bukannya Ryodan punya helikopter pribadi?

Kuroro : Punya… tapi sayangnya baling-balingnya rusak. Aku udah minta tolong sama Doraemon buat ngebetulin dan minjemin baling-baling bambunya, tapi Doraemon nggak mau. Katanya masih ada urusan penting dengan Nobita.

Shalnark cs. : Yaaaaaahhh... (kecewa berat)

Kurapika : Kalau udah gini ceritanya sih, ya nggak ada jalan lain…

Kuroro : Ya sudah, ayo kita berangkat ke kediaman keluarga Zaoldyeck!

Shalnark : Hmm… Danchou, ngomong-ngomong kita naik apa ke sana?

Kuroro : Ada busway, ada bajaj, ada becak, ada ojek… kamu mau pilih yang mana?

Shalnark : DANCHOU! (geram setengah mati)

Bagaimana perjalanan mereka ke rumah Killua?

Apakah Killua mau meminjamkan helikopter pribadi keluarga Zaoldyeck kepada mereka?

Dan berhasilkah mereka menemukan Spider-Man?

Ditunggu saja di chapter berikutnya… *author dirajam karena kebanyakan bacot*

_to be continued_

* * *

~ Note:

Huwaaaa... hontou ni gomen nasai ne'!

Maafkan saya karena update-nya sungguh sangat lama…

Oh ya, special thanks untuk Luxam-san! Karena saya memikirkan ide untuk cerita ini sambil membaca salah satu fanfic-nya yang berjudul 'Selamatkan Indonesia!'. Jadinya saya sedikit terbantu… Sankyuu!

Bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini? Mengejutkan kah? Membuat perut mulas kah? Atau ada pesan yang mau disampaikan sama author? Misalnya kenapa Cinta Fitri sama SM*SH mulu yang dibawa-bawa di setiap fanfic besutan author? Boleh… boleh… Silakan saja… *disiram minyak jelantah karena terlalu banyak bicara*

Jadi, silakan di review ya apabila berminat…

Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


	3. Chapter 3: Kediaman Keluarga Zaoldyeck

**Ada Spider Man di Ryodan**

_By: Azumaya Miyuki_

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter (dan seluruh 'makhluk' maupun peralatan di dalamnya) adalah milik Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

Setelah mendaki gunung, lewati lembah, sungai mengalir indah ke samudera~ (author dilempar golok), Kuroro, Shalnark, Feitan, Machi, Hisoka, dan Kurapika pun akhirnya sampai di kediaman Killua. Setelah selama… yah, kurang lebih satu bulan ditelantarkan author di jalanan dengan modal permadani Aladdin, akhirnya mereka berenam berhasil juga mencapai Kururu Mountain dengan usaha mereka sendiri.

Hisoka : Author! Tega betul dikau telantarkan aku! Lihat nih, kulitku jadi tidak mulus, putih, dan bercahaya lagi!

Shalnark : Yee… itu mah derita elo!

Machi : Tauk tuh. Jadi cowok kok manja amat. Aku aja yang cewek tetap stay cool.

Feitan : Eh Machi, itu apaan yang ada di wajahmu?

Machi : Apa?

Feitan : Coba liat deh! Nih, kupinjamkan cermin.

Machi : (sambil melihat pantulannya di cermin) APAA? Wajahku… wajahku… kenapa jadi begini? Keriput, komedo, noda hitam, jerawat, AH BETE! Sebel deh!

Hisoka : Ternyata reaksi dia lebih parah dari gw…

Machi : Ya jelaslah! Gini-gini gw 'kan bintang iklan koyo cabe! Gw harus menjaga wajah gw dong, biar tetap oke!

Shalnark : Emang hubungan antara kualitas wajah dan koyo cabe apaan sih? Bukannya koyo cabe itu dipake di badan ya?

Machi : Eh? (nampak bingung) Iya juga sih… Gw sendiri juga bingung apa hubungannya…

Kurapika : Daripada ngomongin koyo cabe dan wajah, mending kita mikirin gimana caranya kita bisa masuk ke dalam.

Kuroro : Kurapika benar. Ada yang punya saran?

Kuroro cs. telah sampai di depan pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Zaoldyeck yang tampak seram, dingin, dan angker. Mereka tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk masuk ke dalam…

Shalnark : Kalau dibilang seram dan angker sih itu benar. Tapi kalau dingin, kayaknya nggak deh. Emang di sini dingin ya? Kagak 'kan?

Feitan : Tauk dah. Mungkin authornya lagi semedi di dalam kulkas, jadi menurut dia udaranya sedang dingin.

Shalnark : Jiah… author oon…

Author : Hei, saya dengar kamu bicara apa!

Shalnark : Ma-maaf author… (ngacir)

Feitan : Heh… diam-diam Shalnark ternyata takut juga dengan si author itu.

Hisoka : Tauk tuh. Padahal ngakunya preman terganas di Bantar Gebang.

Shalnark : Kerenan dikit kenapa sih, His! Kampung Melayu kek, Kali Ciliwung kek. Kayak nggak ada yang lain aja.

Kurapika : Udah, udah… Siapa nih yang mau nyoba duluan untuk ngebuka gerbang ini?

Semua saling sikut, saling mengusulkan nama.

Shalnark : Karena lu lebih tua, lu aja deh His! (nyikut Hisoka)

Hisoka : Karena lu lebih imut, lu aja yang duluan Shal… (nyikut Shalnark)

Feitan : Hoi, kok malah sikut-sikutan? Mending Machi aja tuh yang duluan, dia 'kan cewek. 'Ladies first' gitu lho!

Machi : Waduh, mulai gila nih cowok-cowok…

Kurapika : Lha? Situ kok pada berantem? Siapa nih yang mau duluan? (dengan nada marah)

Hisoka : Nah… karena Kurapika yang barusan ngomong, gimana kalau Kurapika aja yang duluan?

Shalnark, Feitan, Machi : SETUJU!

Kurapika : Rese' kalian semua! (ngeluarin rantai)

Hisoka cs. : Ampoooonn DJ! (kabur)

Kuroro : Aduh… ada apa lagi sih ini ribut-ribut?

Kuroro yang barusan ngobrol sama Mike, si anjing penjaga gerbang Zaoldyeck, langsung menghampiri Kurapika.

Kuroro : Kamu kenapa?

Kurapika : Kuroro! Anak buahmu keterlaluan padaku! Masa' aku disuruh untuk mendorong gerbang itu sendirian?

Kuroro : Ya sudah, lakukan saja. 'Kan kamu sudah pernah ke sini dan juga sudah mendapatkan latihan khusus sehingga mampu membuka gerbang itu…

Kurapika : Tapi… tenagaku sudah habis untuk mendorong angkot yang mogok waktu kita menuju kemari tadi…

Kuroro : Aduh Kurapika… jangan buka kartu ke para pembaca dong kalau kita tadi naik angkot… bisa hancur reputasiku… (menepuk jidatnya)

Kurapika : Maaf. Habisnya aku kesal! (mulai menangis)

Kuroro : Jangan nangis dong. Nanti kita beli coklat ya… atau permen deh…

Hisoka : Woi author… Lu bego, sarap, atau gendeng sih? Udah lama update, yang dibikin yang beginian pula! Gw sama Machi kek!

Machi : Ah… ogah!

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara-suara horror dari balik pohon di bawah tebing. Karena penasaran, mereka pun mendatangi arah suara itu…

Terbentanglah di hadapan mereka barisan kuburan yang tampak sangat artistik (?). Namun, yang membuat Kuroro cs. heran bukan kepalang, di tengah-tengah kuburan itu… ada… ada… ada… ada tukang es doger!

Shalnark : Eh, author! Itu bukan tukang es doger! Itu Killua!

Hah? Itu Killua, ya? Maaf… maaf… saya salah ketik kalau begitu.

Dan di tengah-tengah kuburan itu… ada Killua!

Yang membuat Kuroro cs. tambah takjub, di sekeliling Killua terdapat berbagai makhluk halus yang sulit untuk ditafsirkan bagaimana wujudnya. Kelihatannya mereka adalah penunggu di kuburan ini. Killua sendiri tampak akrab dan sedang terlibat percakapan serius dengan para makhluk halus itu. Idih… aneh… (author ditabok seluruh fans Killua)

Killua : Nah, apa ada lagi yang mau kalian tanyakan?

Salah satu makhluk halus : Saya mau nanya, kenapa rambut Anda bisa berwarna putih seperti itu? Saya ingin coba mencontohnya… kelihatannya keren!

Killua : Hmm… pertanyaan yang bagus. Mau tau jawabannya? Mau tau?

Para makhluk halus : Iya!

Killua : Kita lanjutkan setelah yang satu ini! Jama'a~aah!

Para makhluk halus : Heeeiiii…

Killua : Ooi jama'ah…

Para makhluk halus : Heiiii…

Killua : Alhamdu-

Para mahluk halus : -lillaaaahh!

Oke, oke. Saya tau itu lebay. Saya juga heran ngapain Killua niru gaya seorang Ustadz gaul yang kerap muncul di salah satu stasiun televisi sampai seperti itu. Tapi ya sudahlah. Mungkin hal ini lagi beken dilakukan oleh anggota keluarga Zaoldyeck, yang alih profesi jadi pelawak karena nggak laku lagi sebagai pembunuh bayaran.

Killua yang melihat Kuroro cs. dari kejauhan langsung mendekat dengan senyum lebar.

Killua : Hai semua! (melambaikan tangan)

Hisoka : Hai. Lu tadi lagi ngapain di kuburan?

Killua : Oh itu… Gw lagi memberikan ceramah singkat. Oh ya Kurapika, katanya kamu mau pinjam helikopter punyaku, yah?

Kurapika : Iya nih… si Kuroro ada keperluan penting katanya.

Killua : Ambil aja tuh helikopternya di garasi. Kuncinya minta sama emak gw. Dia lagi nonton drama Korea di dalam.

Kuroro : Ah, makasih Kill! Lu memang sobat gw yang tiada duanya di dunia!

Killua : Eh, sejak kapan gw temenan sama lu? Keluarga gw 'kan anti banget sama yang namanya Ryodan!

Kuroro : Iya ya… Baru ingat gw. Tapi gw serius, makasih lho Kill… 'I heart you' lah pokoknya…

Machi : Ah… Danchou ketinggalan jaman! Katanya SmashBlast, tapi cuma tau lagu yang I Heart You doang…

Kuroro : Emang lagu barunya SM*SH apa?

Machi : Keong Racun! Itu aja nggak tau…

Hisoka : Kayaknya bukan itu deh… Bukannya lagu barunya SM*SH itu Playboy, ya?

Kurapika : Itu mah lagunya 7icons!

Kuroro : Jadi sebenarnya lagu barunya SM*SH itu apa sih?

Killua : 'Senyum dan Semangat'…

Kuroro cs. : LHA? Kok lu bisa tau sih Kill?

Killua : Gw 'kan SmashBlast juga sih…

Dan author pun dipasung dan tidak diberi makan selama sembilan bulan sepuluh hari (LHO?) oleh para fans Killua…

Killua : Kembali ke laptop deh… Sebenarnya kalian semua ngapain sih pada mau pinjam helikopter pribadi keluarga gw?

Kuroro : Kami hendak berangkat ke Hollywood untuk menemukan Spider-Man! (semangat '45)

Killua : HAH? Spider-Man?

Kuroro : Iya! Kami mau menjadikan Spider-Man sebagai anggota baru Ryodan!

Killua : Tunggu, tunggu… Spider-Man ya? Kayaknya gw kenal deh…

Kuroro : Serius lu? Kok bisa? Kenalan di mana?

Killua : Dia temannya si Ilumi. Tuh, mereka lagi ngobrol di dalam.

Kuroro cs. : APAAAA? (langsung cabut ke dalam rumah Killua)

Bagaimana ceritanya Ilumi bisa kenal (dan berteman) dengan Spider-Man?

Apakah Kuroro cs. pada akhirnya akan berhasil merekrut Spider-Man menjadi anggota Ryodan?

Jawabannya ada pada next chapter!

_to be continued_

* * *

~Note:

Halo!

Saya nyaris frustasi ketika mengerjakan chapter ini, saudara-saudara… Sumpah, rasanya feel-nya nggak dapet, ceritanya nggak hidup, layak dibanting, dibakar, dan dimusnahkan. Namun karena fanfic ini sudah saya mulai, maka harus saya selesaikan dengan tangan saya sendiri… Mohon do'a dan dukungannya, minna-san!

Saya juga mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dikarenakan update yang sangat lama. SMA memang benar-benar membuat energi habis. Untunglah liburan telah tiba sehingga saya ada waktu untuk menyelesaikan semua cerita saya yang tertunda. Saya akan berjuang sebisa mungkin!

Oh ya, bila berminat, lihat-lihat blog saya ya? Berikan komentar Anda juga jika berkenan…

Dan, review please? (mata berkaca-kaca -dibanting karena sok imut-)

Arigatou!

-Azumaya Miyuki-


	4. Chapter 4: Rencana Gagal!

**Ada Spider Man di Ryodan**

_By: Azumaya Miyuki_

A Hunter x Hunter Fan Fiction.

Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter © Togashi Yoshihiro.

* * *

Kuroro dkk. pun mengambil langkah seribu dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah Killua…

Kuroro : SPIDER-MAN! Apa kau ada di dalam? (sambil dobrak pintu)

Ternyata di depan pintu itu ada Karuto…

Karuto : Waw, super sekali. Pagi-pagi buta begini sudah ada pintu yang jebol terkena amukan massa. Habis demo di mana, pak?

Kuroro : Neng, kita bukan habis demo! Kita lagi nyariin yang nama Spider-Man! Ada nggak itu orang di dalam?

Karuto : Spider-Man? (nampak berpikir sejenak) Wah, kagak ada tuh kayaknya, pak! Tapi kalau yang namanya Paiman baru deh ada... Dia itu yang jualan tahu gejrot di depan rumah…

Machi : Sayangnya yang kita cari bukan Paiman, dek… Tapi Spider-Man…

Karuto : Kalau gitu, sepertinya Anda salah alamat. Buruan pulang sana! (banting pintu)

DUAAAKKKK! Pintu pun dibanting dengan sukses. Hancur berkeping-keping. Seperti hatiku… teganya dirimu… apa aku tak berarti di matamu? Kenapa kau tolak cintaaakkuuuu… *author dipelintir karena nulis yang nggak bermutu*

Oke, oke… lanjut!

Hisoka : Hah… gimana nih? Kita kayaknya betulan nggak dikasih buat masuk ke dalam…

Kurapika : Ya iyalah… habisnya Kuroro pake acara ngedobrak pintu kayak gitu… Kenapa nggak sekalian aja nodongin revolver ke muka Mike, biar kita langsung diterkam sekalian?

Kuroro : Maaf deh… aku tadi terlalu bersemangat. Aku kira kita bisa langsung ketemu dan cipika-cipiki sama Spider-Man…

Author : Lu mau pergi sejauh ini, plus mengorbankan waktu gw yang seabrek untuk ngetik fanfic ini, hanya untuk CIPIKA-CIPIKI sama SPIDER-MAN?

Kuroro : Ya kagak… gw 'kan juga ada urusan yang penting sih sama dia. Gw mau merekrut Spider-Man dan menjadikan dia anggota Ryodan! Jangan kira gw kena insomnia dan lupa semuanya hanya gara-gara gw baru ngedobrak pintu rumah orang!

Kurapika : Ng, anu Kuroro… kayaknya yang benar itu 'amnesia' deh… bukannya 'insomnia'…

Kuroro : Ha? Iya ya? (garuk-garuk kepala) Ah, sudahlah! Lagian gw dulu waktu SMA ngambil jurusan IPS jadi kagak tau istilah yang begituan…

Shalnark : Danchou, kayaknya kalau masalah yang sederhana seperti itu anak SD juga tau deh…

Heeee… sumpah! Mendadak Kuroro jadi blo'on. Ya, itu berkat jasa saya juga sih… hehehe… *author dimutilasi oleh para pembaca*

Hisoka : Sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya kita berdebat sekarang. Lebih baik kita pikirkan gimana caranya kita bisa masuk ke dalam rumah keluarga Zaoldyeck dan menemui Spider-Man…

Kuroro : Anu Hisoka, lu kok tiba-tiba jadi bijak gini ya? Otak Kurapika nggak pindah ke elu gara-gara gw bilang jurusan gw dulu IPS 'kan?

Hisoka : Ya nggaklah… eike baru minum oli tadi, jadi otak eike sedikit lebih nyambung dibandingkan yang biasanya.

Kurapika : Baiklah. Sekarang ayo kita berdoa menurut agama dan kepercayaan kita masing-masing…

Machi : Buat apaan nih?

Kurapika : Ups! Salah dialog… Maksudku, sekarang ayo kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya kita bisa bertemu dengan Spider-Man, yang sekarang ini sedang berada di dalam rumah keluarga Zaoldyeck!

Feitan : Aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan pertukaran?

Kuroro : Pertukaran? Maksudmu?

Feitan : Begini lho… kita ajukan barang atau benda yang ingin kita tukarkan kepada anggota keluarga Zaoldyeck, dengan syarat mereka harus menyerahkan Spider-Man kepada kita. Yah… semacam barter lah.

Hisoka : Idemu nggak buruk sih, Fei… tapi memangnya kita punya barang yang bisa ditukarkan? Pasti mereka hanya tertarik dengan barang-barang berkualitas tinggi! Apalagi untuk ditukarkan dengan seorang superhero sekelas Spider-Man.

Machi : Danchou, bagaimana ini?

Kuroro pun nampak berpikir. Lalu…

Kuroro : AH! (menjentikkan jarinya) Aku punya ide!

Mereka pun terlihat membentuk lingkaran dan kasak-kusuk nggak jelas. Tampaknya mereka sedang membicarakan ide dari Kuroro tersebut.

Lalu…

Kuroro pun mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Zaoldyeck yang udah hancur lebur. Kali ini Milky yang membuka pintu. Ia melongokkan kepala bulatnya.

Milky : Mau cari siapa, mas?

Kuroro : Anu… saya dengar, Spider-Man lagi ada di sini ya?

Milky : Wah, benar tuh mas… Kebetulan dia sohib kakak saya waktu masih jadi pengusaha Sate Padang keliling dulu.

Hisoka : Wah, gw baru tau kalau dulunya Ilumi pengusaha Sate Padang!

Milky : Emm… sebetulnya dia bukan yang jual satenya sih mas…

Hisoka : Lha? Jadi?

Milky : Dia mah cuma bantuin nyuci piring...

Kuroro cs. : GUBRAAKKK!

Milky : Tapi jangan bilang-bilang sama kakak saya kalau saya ngebocorin rahasia dia ya mas… Bisa-bisa saya dijadiin makan malam sama dia…

Hisoka : Oke bro, rahasia lu aman di tangan gw.

Milky : Hmm… jadi apa yang bisa saya bantu ya mas?

Kuroro : Gini coy, gw mau ketemu sama Spider-Man, en gw punya barang yang very-very good untuk dibarter dengan dia. Lu tertarik nggak?

Milky : Wah, saya belum bisa pastikan mas… Soalnya, masalah ini menyangkut kakak saya. Bentar dah, saya panggil dulu kakak saya ya… (masuk ke dalam rumah)

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Ilumi : Wah, ada tamu ternyata! Hei Hisoka! Lu ke mana aja bro? Kok nggak pernah keliatan?

Hisoka : Ya biasalah… Gw lagi banyak job, nih! Jadi badut yang dipanggil buat menghibur anak-anak kecil pas lagi ultah. Bayarannya lumayan lho!

Ilumi : Yah… syukurlah kalau lu udah bisa menemukan pekerjaan yang cocok dengan minat dan jiwa lu yang agak sableng itu. Oh ya, ada apa nih? Kok rame ya?

Kuroro : Begini lho, mbak…

Ilumi : Hei, panggil aku 'mas'. Cantik-cantik gini aku cowok lho!

Kuroro : Oh, baiklah… Jadi gini ya mas, kami ini sedang mencari Spider-Man, dan kebetulan Killua bilang kalau Spider-Man lagi ada di sini, dan lebih kebetulannya lagi, mas Ilumi ini adalah teman dekatnya Spider-Man yang sedang kami cari itu. Apakah itu betul?

Ilumi : Ya… benar sih. Spider-Man memang lagi ada di sini. Lantas, apa yang kalian inginkan?

Kuroro : Kami ingin bertemu dengan Spider-Man dan membawanya ke markas kami, sebab kami ingin merekrutnya sebagai anggota baru Ryodan.

Ilumi : Ooh, tidak bisa! Dia itu sohib sehidup semati gw. Nggak akan gw biarkan dia bergabung dengan orang-orang bejat macam kalian!

Shalnark : Eh, sok alim lu! Keluarga Zaoldyeck juga bejat tauk!

Ilumi : Hah? Iya ya? Wah, lupa saya kalau kami ini juga pembunuh bayaran… Yah, beda tipis lah dari kalian-kalian ini…

Kuroro : Nah, karena kelihatannya Anda menolak permintaan kami yang sangat sederhana ini, kami menawarkan beberapa barang yang mungkin akan menarik perhatian Anda. Mungkin kita bisa melakukan semacam barter, jika Anda berkenan tentunya.

Ilumi : Ide lu nggak buruk juga. Ayo, barang apa aja yang lu punya?

Kuroro : Barang pertama yang kami punya adalah… MONITOR BURAM LIMITED EDITION! Cocok untuk digunakan saat Anda sedang hendak menggunakan komputer dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sebab monitor ini juga dilengkapi dengan anti-radiasi yang eksklusif!

Ilumi : Kayaknya yang beginian kagak cocok deh dengan selera gw. Monitor kayak beginian mah udah menggunung di ruangannya Milky, mulai dari yang masih bisa nyala sampai yang udah tinggal tombol on/off nya juga tersedia. Yah… secara adek gw yang satu ini maniak komputer. Lanjut! Ada barang yang lain nggak?

Kuroro : Kalau begitu ini ada GEROBAK SAMPAH keluaran terbaru! Gerobak sampah ini bisa membersihkan segala macam noda yang membandel! Jadi Anda tak perlu sapu, sabun cuci piring, kain pel, vacuum cleaner, ataupun tempat sampah karena gerobak ini akan membersihkan segalanya untuk Anda!

Ilumi : Nggak deh, makasih. Tiap hari tukang sampah lewat kok di depan rumah. Lagian gw punya ribuan pembantu yang bisa gw suruh-suruh buat ngebersihin semuanya. Hmm… ada yang lain?

Kuroro : Saya ada boneka antik yang bisa nyanyi. Berminatkah Anda?

Ilumi : Gw nggak tertarik. Mendingan pake Vocaloid aja. Lebih mak~nyus!

Kuroro : (mulai putus asa) Ini ada daster peninggalan Ibu saya… kalau berkenan… silakan diambil…

Ilumi : Daster begituan mah, kagak laku! Paling-paling nanti dijadiin kain lap sama emak gw!

Kuroro : (putus asa beneran) Ya udah! Ini ada pete sama jengkol satu truk, oleh-oleh waktu saya pulang kampung! Mau nggak?

Ilumi : (tersenyum remeh) Mmm… makasih. Tapi gw lagi nggak lapar sekarang.

Kuroro pun mundur teratur. Ternyata Ilumi lebih pintar bernegosiasi dibandingkan dia. Persoalan ini ternyata tidak sesederhana yang ia bayangkan…

Shalnark : Bagaimana Danchou?

Feitan : Apakah Anda berhasil?

Kuroro : Huh! Kelihatannya langkah awal kita gagal. Tapi nggak apa-apa. Aku belum mau menyerah. Machi, keluarkan senjata pamungkas kita!

SREETTT! Machi pun menyibak tirai yang datang entah dari mana…

Hisoka cs. : HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Semua terpana melihat sosok cantik yang berada di dalam tirai tersebut…

Itu…

Itu...

ITU…!

BRUAAAKKKKK! Author ditabok karena mendeskripsikan dengan terlalu dramatis. Yah, terserahlah…

Sosok anggun itu berjalan keluar dari balik tirai dengan high-heels nya. Baju merah muda yang dikenakannya tampak sangat pas di tubuhnya. Rambut kuning keemasan serta mata biru yang memikat nan aduhai… Ah, apa minna-san sudah bisa menebak siapa sosok itu?

Itu adalah K-U-R-A-P-I-K-A…

KURAPIKA! Akhirnya… akhirnya… akhirnya! Apa kau sudah menyadari gendermu yang sebenarnya?

Kurapika : Hoi author! Berisik amat sih! Suara lu bikin gw keserimpet tauk!

Author : Yeee… salahin high-heels nya dong! Kok jadi gw?

Kurapika : (ngacangin author) Eh Kuroro! Ini apa-apaan sih? Kenapa lu suruh si Machi buat ngedandanin gw kayak cewek gini? Nyadar dong… meskipun muka gw imut gini kayak marmut, tapi tetep aja gw itu COWOK!

Kuroro : Ah, sudahlah Kurapika! Bentaaaarrrr aja... (masang senyuman maut)

Kurapika : Lantas, gw mau diapakan? (termakan senyuman maut Kuroro)

Kuroro : Kamu tenang saja… (masang senyuman maut pangkat dua)

Lalu…

Kuroro : Ilumi!

Milky : Maaf mas, kakak saya lagi di toilet. Perutnya mules gara-gara kebanyakan makan pete sama jengkol waktu sarapan tadi pagi. Ada ap~ (mupeng ngeliatin Kurapika) Iiih… kyut banget! Cantik! Kayak boneka! (cubit pipi Kurapika) Manis deh, jadi gemes!

Kuroro : (senyuman maut pangkat tiga) Kau suka 'kan, sama si nona ini?

Milky : Suka! Cinta! Dai~suki~! Ai shiteru~!

Kuroro : Kamu boleh memilikinya, asal Spider-Man diberikan kepada kami.

Kurapika : Ap-apa? (kaget)

Milky : Ya ya ya! Tentu saja boleh! Nih, ambil aja tuh yang namanya Spider-Man! Gw nggak butuh! Kerjaannya cuma bikin sarang di rumah gw! (menyerahkan Spider-Man ke tangan Kuroro dan mengambil Kurapika secara paksa) Nona manis! Kau milikku sekarang!

Kurapika : Kuroro! Apa maksudnya ini?

Kuroro : Maaf Kurapika, tapi ini harus kulakukan… demi keselamatan Ryodan. Sampai jumpa! (ngacir)

Kurapika : KUURROORROOO...!

Pintu ditutup. Kurapika dan Kuroro pun terpisah untuk selamanya. Menyedihkan, sungguh menyedihkan… Hiks, hiks... *author dipecut*

Setelah itu…

Kuroro : SPIDER-MAN! Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu juga! Kaulah yang kucari selama ini!

Spider-Man : Lu siapa? Gw nggak kenal sama lu!

Kuroro : Nama aye Kuroro Lucifer, bang. Aye pemimpinnya Gen'ei Ryodan, sebuah perkumpulan elit nan menjanjikan. Nah, karena suatu peristiwa, Ryodan kehilangan dua anggotanya, alhasil sekarang aye lagi cari anggota baru nih bang…

Spider-Man : Terus? Apa hubungannya dengan gw?

Kuroro : Nah itu lah bang… waktu kulihat aksi abang di film, salut betul aku! Karena itulah kami kemari untuk merekrut abang menjadi anggota kami! Gimana bang, setuju nggak? Gajinya lumayan lho bang…

Spider-Man : Yah… itu bisa dipikirkan nanti. Oh ya, gadis yang berambut pirang itu bagaimana?

Kuroro : Hmm? Kurapika maksudnya bang? Ah, biarkan sajalah bang… yang penting abang sudah kudapatkan…

Spider-Man : (mendadak marah) Jadi lu menukar seorang gadis cantik hanya untuk bisa mengambil aku? Ah, gila kau ini bung! (lari ke arah rumah keluarga Zaoldyeck)

Kuroro : Ah, mau ke mana bang?

Spider-Man : Aku mau menyelamatkan gadis itu!

Kuroro : Jadi, kontrak kerja kita bagaimana?

Spider-Man : Aku nggak butuh!

Spider-Man pun menghilang… kelihatannya dia telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap Kurapika dan berniat untuk menyelamatkannya…

Usaha Kuroro dkk. selama ini untuk mengajak Spider-Man menjadi anggota Ryodan pun gagal total…

Yah, setidaknya masih ada hari esok yang cerah… (mencoba optimis)

Berjuanglah, Kuroro!

* * *

EPILOG

Milky : Sekarang kamu milikku~ (berjalan ke arah Kurapika)

Kurapika : Pergi kau! Kau nggak akan selera denganku! Aku ini COWOK!

Milky : Nggak akan ada yang mendengar jeritanmu~

Ups. Milky salah. Sepenuhnya salah. Spider-Man is coming!

DUAAAKKK! Dengan tendangannya yang spektakuler, ia berhasil merobohkan Milky. Cowok gendut itu pun tergeletak lemas, babak belur tak berdaya.

Kurapika memandang Spider-Man dengan penuh kekaguman. Sosok Spider-Man begitu bercahaya di matanya.

Kurapika : Kau… kau menyelamatkan nyawaku…

Spider-Man : Apapun akan kupertaruhkan untuk menyelamatkan nona… (mengecup tangan Kurapika)

Kurapika : Umm… baiklah, kurasa menjadi nona pun tidak apa-apa…

Spider-Man : Apa?

Kurapika : Ah tidak…

Spider-Man : Maukah kau menikah denganku?

Kurapika : (dalem hari: Daripada si Kuroro sialan yang udah berbuat tega terhadapku, mending aku pilih Spider-Man aja… udah ganteng, baik lagi!) Iya, iya… AKU MAU!

Spider-Man : Baiklah, ayo kita segera cari penghulu dan melangsungkan pernikahan kita. Naiklah ke punggungku!

Mereka pun berayun, menjelajahi segala suasana. Yah, nampaknya hati mereka telah saling bertaut satu sama lain…

Dan, maaf Kuroro… kali ini Kurapika tidak bisa bersamamu.

Sudahlah, yang penting hari esok pasti lebih cerah 'kan? (mencoba optimis)

~ TAMAT ~

* * *

~Note:

Konbanwa, minna-san!

Di hari yang malam menjelang pagi ini, saya persembahkan chapter terakhir kepada Anda! Senangnya saya telah berhasil menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Yokatta ne'!

Special thanks buat Luxam-san, yang secara tidak langsung telah menemani waktu-waktu ketika saya mengetik cerita ini dengan fanfic-fanfic garapannya yang lawak abis! Arigatou!

Oh ya, buat **Nia Saransi**-san, gomen ne' karena di fanfic ini Gon dan Leorio tidak bisa dimunculkan. Habisnya saya bingung kalau mereka dapat bagian, mereka bakalan ngapain dan harus diletakkan di mana… Mohon maaf ya...

Buat **RedMahlova**-san, gomen juga karena saya nggak bisa merubah gender Kurapika. Bisa-bisa saya dirantai sama yang bersangkutan. Hehehe…

Buat **Kuroschiffer Phantomcr**-san, maaf kalau selama ini fic-nya kependekkan. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini bisa lebih berkenan di hati karena lebih panjang dari yang biasanya ya…

Dan untuk minna-san semuanya, yang nggak bisa saya sebutkan satu persatu, terima kasih sekali untuk review nya. Semua review dari minna-san membuat saya tetap semangat untuk menulis! Sankyuu!

Nah, karena ini chapter terakhir, saya sekaligus berterima kasih kepada minna-san yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita saya ini. Maaf juga saya ucapkan bila ada typo atau hal-hal lain yang mengganggu ketenangan dan ketentraman para pembaca. Terima kasih atas perhatian minna-san, terima kasih banyak!

Dan untuk yang satu ini, review yah?

Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita! (bungkuk-bungkuk)

-Azumaya Miyuki-


End file.
